Vacuum lifts that are attachable to excavators and the like are known in the art for lifting objects such as sections of pipe, road barriers and other objects. In the case of pipe lifting, a vacuum lift needs to be generally centered on the pipe to avoid tilting of the pipe during lifting. If the vacuum lift is not centered properly on the pipe, an off center lift occurs creating a tipping movement. This tipping movement can break the vacuum seal between the vacuum lift and the pipe or result in dangerous tilting and loss of control of the pipe. In addition, when lifting objects in general, loss of suction or vacuum power can result in release of the object being lifted from the vacuum lift resulting in dangerous conditions. In addition, in order to obtain an effective seal of the vacuum lift, the surface of the object being lifted must be clean without the presence of any dirt, snow or ice as well as being relatively smooth.
U.S. 2014/0054911 discloses a vacuum lift mechanism for lifting road barriers.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,146,971, 8,328,071, 8,348,319, 8,490,519, and 8,567,836 describe pipe handling attachments that are attachable to excavators and that can lift and manipulate section of pipe using grab arms.